


Stick with him now, sorry

by goldkhator



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, M/M, Point of View, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 23:10:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3428978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldkhator/pseuds/goldkhator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fernando is faster than you… Хоккенхаймринг, 2010</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stick with him now, sorry

**Author's Note:**

> Для меня это случилось только недавно, поэтому я пишу об этом только сейчас. Но я никогда этого не забуду и никогда не прощу.

\- Idiota*, - все, что я говорю ему, окинув взглядом его возвышающуюся над порогом моего номера фигуру. Мне приходится отвернуться, чтобы скрыть улыбку. Ухожу обратно в глубь номера, тщетно пытаясь подавить внезапно нахлынувшее веселье. Он всегда так действует на меня: стоит ему только оказаться рядом, мое настроение стремительно меняется в лучшую сторону. Он всегда находит способ. Это его особый дар, помимо инженерного, гениальное чувство юмора.  
Не знаю, что он делает, не слышу его, может, ушел, а может, топчется в дверях, сквозняк мне создает. Наливаю себе газировки, в горле внезапно пересыхает, как в пустыне, и плюхаюсь в кресло, мягкое, плюшевое кресло, которое я облюбовал за эти несколько дней.  
Где-то там в другой комнате что-то падает, и я понимаю, что никуда он не делся. Тут он, миленький, сейчас заявится во всей красе. Снова улыбаюсь, но прикусываю губу, чтобы не заржать.  
Он чувствует себя виноватым, и правильно, пусть помучается немного.  
Только я ведь не злюсь на него, не за что мне на него злиться, пожалуй, он единственный, кто безоговорочно на моей стороне во всем, а работа у нас такая, что заставляет делать вещи, которые иногда могут быть не по душе.  
\- Прости, - вздрагиваю от его голоса, видимо, за разбитую вазу извиняется. Хер с ней. Сейчас начнется монолог о том, какой он плохой и что мне разрешено с ним сделать. Нет, он не будет оправдываться, но пока он не поймет, что я не злюсь на него и не обижен, он будет себя винить и говорить-говорить-говорить. А я буду молчать, но не потому что мне плевать на его чувства или слова, а потому, что я обожаю его голос. Я обожаю слышать его во время гонок, это невероятно успокаивает и придает уверенности в себе, он всегда знает, что лучше и что надо делать. Хотя, иногда, от его болтливости, возникают неловкие ситуации, да…*  
\- Прости меня, - пока я предавался своим мыслям, тон его голоса поменялся и теперь он извиняется точно не за вазу. Он замолкает и теперь смотрит на меня, как побитый пес. Рыжий и лохматый.  
Мне бы выплеснуть свою злость, ведь я совру, если скажу, что принял это с покорностью жертвы, и мне не было больно и обидно, это действительно много значило для меня, и не в проклятых очках дело, но все сложилось, как сложилось, а я не из тех, кто будет размахивать кулаками после боя.  
\- Детка, что мне сделать, чтобы ты простил меня? – спрашивает и опускается на пол, на колени, около моего кресла, затем вцепляется ладонью в подлокотник и кладет голову мне на колени. Ну и как я могу на него злиться?   
\- Заткнуться, - говорю в ответ, начиная улыбаться. Я знаю, он бы никогда не сказал этого по своей инициативе.  
\- Я был не в силах на них повлиять…  
\- Ну, хватит уже, - запускаю ладонь в его волосы. Длинные, жесткие и всегда спутанные. Он любит подобный массаж.  
\- Ты простишь меня? – спрашивает, поднимая голову, вынуждая выпустить прядки волос из пальцев.  
\- Это не твоя вина, мне не чего тебе прощать.  
\- Я думал, ты знать меня не захочешь больше, я ведь знаю, что значила для тебя победа в этой гонке.  
\- Ты считаешь меня настолько эгоистичным?  
\- Я вообще не считаю тебя эгоистом.  
\- Тогда прекрати нести чепуху и сними уже эту херню с шеи, - наконец, я даю себе волю и начинаю ржать, не могу больше сдерживаться. Он приперся ко мне в номер с веревкой на шее, словно на казнь шел. Будто я виню именно его, не понимаю, для чего все было сделано так, а не иначе; не понимаю эту кашу, в которой мы варимся, которой живем, без которой не представляем свое существование, политику которой не одобряем, но у которой идем на поводу. Ради шоу, ради зрителей и притока инвесторов.  
Но здесь и сейчас есть только мы, я не собираюсь отказываться от таких моментов. Моя злость никогда не будет направлена против него, роднее него у меня никого нет в пределах Формулы. Он никогда не позволял мне опускать руки, он заставлял бороться, когда силы были на исходе, он всегда был честен. Его поддержка неоценима.  
Он со мной, он всегда рядом.

_______________________________________________  
* - португальский, думаю, не нуждается в переводе))  
* - намекаю на Малайзию 2009, угу))


End file.
